1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a music playing system and a music playing method, and more particularly, to a music playing system and a music playing method based on speech emotion recognition.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, not many smart and interactive music playing systems are available, and most existing ones require the users to manually input selection data. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,764,311, human facial expressions are recognized based on features of human face images captured by a video camera, and after that, multimedia contents (for example, videos and music) are played according to the detected human emotions. This technique requires a camera of high-resolution and optimal processing capability therefore is quite costly.
Additionally, a song searching method is disclosed in U.S. Application No. 20090182736, in which appropriate music is selected and played according to a pre-established song-emotion mapping database and current emotion data manually input by a user. However, because the current emotion data of the user needs to be manually input, the song that is selected and played is determined by the user subjectively instead of through an objective mechanism.